Azura, Jakuchu
Jakuchu Azura is the Shodai (First) Hokage of Konohagakure and was the leader of Konohagakure. He was also once a renowned shinobi known as "Konoha's Red Devil" and "Jak the Ripper". Personality Jakuchu's personality is a strange creature of its own. On the casual day, he is rather nice and is willing to help out anyone who seeks it. However, Jakuchu can have a much more angry side. If people are caught henging him, interupting when he speaks, or seems disrespectful to himself or his staff, he will take it out on even them if they don't quit. Minus this, Jakuchu is a loving and caring man who is willing to risk everything, even his own life to make sure his village is safe. However, Jakuchu can enter a much darker sense of personality. When he feels threatened or knows that someone is willing to harm his village and he has to end that person's life, he sometimes enter the persona of "Jak the Ripper". Only history knows the reasoning for the name, and he enters a state of being cold and percise with his actions. There is no hesitation at all, and this is why some consider him the "Red Demon of Konoha". Appearance Jakuchu's appearance is rather simplistic. He has long red hair with blueish green eyes and a thick red beard. He decides sometimes to let his hair flow or leave it in a ponytail. His body seems to be average but he is ripped with heavily defined muscles. On his body appears to be several scars from where he claimes "I decided to go fight a bear in the forest one day because I was fucking bored. I didn't use any jutsu or weapons, just the two fist and feet I've got!". They do appear to be claw marks, and some are from weapons amongst other things. The most recent scars are from the demon attack when the monster managed to crack his optic plate, slash his side, and break his ribs. There are scars on his lower body, but two scars near his left eye from surgery. Background Jakuchu was born by a woman named Nesuchi Azura, who was a whore, and Kankuno Rakizen, a drug addict that would sell his own soul for heroine. This was a rough start for the infant Jakuchu, who was given the name. He was the eldest of two, his younger brother being Aza Azura. On the day of Aza's birth, who the father is unknown, two armed men come in and blow away the two while nearly tourchering the poor Jakuchu until Konoha shinobi arrive. They get the two cleaned up and Jakuchu is left to fend for him and his brother. The mother of Nesuchi, Kiana Azura, came to take the poor boys to Kirigakure where he would spend eight years of his life. From there he learns of his family origins in Kirigakure and how one of their ancestors could manipulate the oceans to their own will. The heroism of this man and the drive to protect those around him so no kid would have to live the life he did drove the young boy into becomming a shinobi. He soon joined the Kirigakure academy, but his grandmother died two weeks into it. In a great feeling of sadness, the young boy went to Konoha. For a whole week the boy lived out with the almost eight years old Aza. The two lived off of small animals, leaves, stream water, and other things. Soon a patrol unit from Konoha came in and saved the boy. Instead of becomming a shinobi, Jakuchu decides to work. Being thirteen years old, he starts to work at a factory for a mean old man that nearly drives the poor boy to death. At the time, Konoha was an evil land with factories and men that abused the weak. Wealth was power, and many knew this in the village. Jakuchu couldn't work there after nearly losing his arm in a machine, so he decided to quit. Then the boy went to work at the River Side Diner, and served people. Many gave him high tips and helped the lad pay for himself and his brother to survive. One day he met Oyashiro, who would later become his best friend, at the bar. The young boy's mother went over to the owner while the two went out and played. The old man smiles and says, "It's about time those two get a good home" he says. Jaku is let go that day and is later taken in by Oyashiro's family. Oyashiro has joined the shinobi program at the age of eleven being preped for the academy. Jakuchu was actually interested too, and decided that he didn't want anyone to suffer like him and Aza. The young kid decided to join the academy at the age of fourteen. He was the oldest of the bunch, everyone else was either eleven to thirteen. Jaku was a class clown and really struggled to be a shinobi. Oya, on the other hand, actually managed to excell at becoming a shinobi. Jaku was seen as the class clown, sometimes grabbing the teacher's boob and quickly running for the door every time he did. Graduation rolled around and Jakuchu finished dead last in his class. He was a shinobi, but damn if it was close. Jakuchu was put into a squad with Oya and Aza since they displayed such a close bond and worked well with eachother. Oya really carried the team on missions, while Aza was a good back up. Jakuchu would just mess things up and nearly cause everything to be a failure. Then he soon remembered his grandmother's dying words, "Jakuchu, you and Aza are the last line of Azura left. Continue the clan, and live your life with no regrets." Jakuchu began to practice day in and day out to better himself. Through the use of suiton, he'd practice the water clone technique to exhaustion. Soon he entred the chuunin exams and their team blew past it with ease. The finals were between Jakuchu and Oyashiro. Jakuchu managed to pull of a slim win against Oyashiro, and the two were happy either way. Aza, Jakuchu, and Oyashiro spent the next few years as chuunin and some regarded as high shinobi. Later, Jakuchu and Oya were asked to become jounin. Aza was angered by this, so he left the village after having a dispute with Jakuchu. The two never saw eachother again. Later on in life, a war broke out between Konohagakure and Kumogakure. Jakuchu was unaware of the politics behind it, but he was loyal to his village. The shinobi goes in and fights through great efforts. In the Battle of the Endless Fortress, Jakuchu laid waste to all enemy forces that were trying to flank the platoon. Being the only active jounin on the field due to the death of the Jounin Commander, Jakuchu lead the shinobi to victory through three straight days of survival tactics and endless will. This earned him the name "Red Devil" because the Kumogakure shinobi saw his read hair and the man unleashed a "Watery Hell". The Hokage took a liking to Jakuchu's skill and leadership abilities, so he took the young man in as the Jounin Commander and he also led a new line of shinobi that most did not know about at the time, ANBU. The Hokage wanted Jakuchu to join ANBU, so he was lead to do so. During his time under what he told people was "Spec Ops", Jakuchu gained a new persona. There were several nights where a "Cloaked figure with red hair" came about and slaughtered Kumo camps. One night, the Hokage ordered the ANBU squads to attack Kumogakure directly. The plan was to kill their shinobi in their sleep, and Jakuchu did what he had to. The Hokage didn't tell him to wipe out innocents though because of Jakuchu's morals and values to "leave the innocents alone".Though it was against Jakuchu's orders, the other ANBU slaughtered innocents and burned the village. For those who knew his identity, he was known as the ANBU that "caused" their fates...Jak the Ripper. The man went against his own men, and pushed them out of Kumogakure. From there, he put out the flames and kept the village from burning. Eventually, the war was driven to Konohagakure. The Raikage had a one on one with the Hokage and eventually killed the leader of Konoha. Jaku, during all of this, was driving the enemy shinobi back with his expert use of Suiton. "Oya, get the kids and innocents out of the village! They are the future and so are you." he says directing the shinobi to evacuate them. The Raikage saw this, but before he could do anything Jakuchu fought him one on one. The two did battle to buy the village time to get away as Jakuchu was on the losing end of the fight. In a last ditch effort of victory, he does the "Hallway" attack. He leads the Raikage and enemy forces into a straight and narrow area and fires his ultimate jutsu at them, the Daibakufu. This rips the enemies apart and kills the Raikage. The enemy shinobi leave the village with both forces in ruins. The clans of Konoha split apart and resided in small villages until the land they once knew was rebuilt. For two long years, many of the inhabitants of the former village spent time under Jakuchu building the village. With this new reform came a new body of government. The clans reunited along with others and formed the new Konohagakure. "Who will lead?" asked Jakuchu as the villagers had the obvious choice. From that day on, Jakuchu Azura was named Shodai Hokage, and lead to the new and improved new age of Konohagakure. The Era of the Shinobi. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:People